The Feminist Falls In What?
by Distressed Mistress
Summary: What if there was someone who could easily change what you believe in your entire life? Esme Platt has it all, but there was always something missing. And she was sure as hell it wasn't love. Little did she know, life is just unexpected as she didn't want it to be.


**Disclaimer : Twilight and all its characters does not belong to me but to its rightful owner.**

* * *

_Hello readers. There's this idea that keeps running in my head all day long and I wanted to share it with you. Please keep an open mind throughout the following chapters. Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Feminist Falls**

_...in love? Impossible. I'd rather fall from the empire state building_.

"I want my prince charming riding a beautiful white stallion!" squealed Alice, her brown eyes wide with hope.

"I want mine riding a Ferrari!" Rosalie smirked.

"I want mine being run over by a horse and a Ferrari." I whispered darkly, watching and amused of my roommates' reactions. Rosalie's unusually tanned skin turned slightly pale, while Alice's doe-like eyes literally stood up to its name.

My name is Esme Ann Platt, and this is a story of my life.

* * *

Chapter 1

"No."

"Oh uh… maybe..."

I shut my locker close and strutted pass by Mr. whats-his-name, who clearly doesn't have the word 'no' in his dictionary. The upcoming ball was just a sorry excuse for men, with their ever higher purpose, to get under the skirts of well-educated and highly-respected ladies. Unfortunately for them, I've already seen passed their bullshit.

"She must be a lesbian," Kate whispered to her blonde minions as I walked passed them. "I heard she even turned down Garrett!"  
It was true. I simply scoffed off the 'hottest guy in school' according to Kate, knowing that the only thing that he intended to do was for me to add-in a couple of points for his Chem exam.

"He must've been on crack to have decided to ask her," My ears picked up a series of giggles but surprisingly, I wasn't mad at all. But I was feeling frisky. I gathered up air in my lungs and nonchalantly burst out: "Mr. Horris gave the D to Kate Denali!"

I heard a loud profanity, followed by laughter, then a screech before I entered the Research and Planning Office. It was uncalled for that I held the responsibility for checking student papers and I've been informed from somewhere that good ol' Horris gave an outstanding A plus to Kate, who knows nothing but to sell her dignity to desperate buyers, because of an ahem, 'Special Project'. I bet it involved a special number before seventy.

I shook my head._ That slut gives women a bad name._ I placed my clearbook and my bag on the desk and went to make coffee when Bella in the office.

"I heard that remark you made back there," Bella snorted and came next to me. "You missed the favorable applause people gave you."

I shrugged. "The bitch deserved it."

"Shh. Ms. Grayson might be here. She'll freak out if she ever hears her most favorite researcher swearing like a sailor."

I groaned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to sweep the deck."

"More paperwork?"

"Tons."

Being a working scholar is difficult, even for me. Having to maintain my academics and working for the office five hours a day made me a walking nervous wreck from taking in too much caffeine on a daily basis. It was my only boost.

I let the coffee's aroma seep in my olfactory system, and finally took a sip. I was afraid I was addicted to it at first, but now I didn't seem to give a damn. I sat on my chair and leaned back against it, begging for relaxation to come and seize me.

"Hey you know Cullen is catching up on you fast, right?"

My jaw involuntary tightened. "Yeah, I figured."

"That man has got to be a machine. He walks around the campus with no care in the world after he aced the Calculus exams. No one under Mr. Eckles had gotten that high of a grade."

I narrowed my eyes on the stacks of paper in front of me. I didn't even know he was under Eckles. That man is as thick as his skull. No one got under his skin. Not even if Kate would give him her infamous 'oral quiz'. Cullen might be a potential threat to my plans if I don't do something about it.

"While you got as much as five mistakes and you've already looked like you needed sleep more than coffee."

"That bad huh?"

She nodded, sitting in front of her computer. She's the one talking while she too, looked like hell. Her brown hair was messily tied in a bun and her dark eyes were a shade darker lately. We've been working double hours for the preparation of a major upcoming seminar. Our superior would often find her subs dozing off in the cafeteria table. One time, she threw a fit when she found out that I had been sleeping during a meeting with our department's dean.

"I once stared at a stack of paperworks too, but then I realized it did nothing. Come on Esme, you know what happened last time..."

"You really got a knack of pissing me off, poker-face."

She grinned. "It's a gift."

I sighed and began to classify the papers. We both sat in silence for a while when the office door sounded an entrance. I didn't even bother to look up as I was about to refill my coffee mug. A hand held mine and stopped me.

"Jeez cut down on coffee, will you?" Edward, the assistant planner frowned.

I pulled my hand away and shot him a tired glare. "I can drink as much as I want."

He retreated his hand and pocketed them. He glanced at Bella and spoke, "Just make sure to leave me some."

"Goodluck with that," Bella murmured absently as she was almost poking her nose on the PC's monitor.

"Are we really gonna talk about my goddam coffee issues again?"

"Esme Ann!"

I almost jumped from the voice I heard for a million times now. We all looked to see Ms. Grayson standing on the doorway, looking pretty pissed. I've seen that look before and the causes were actually really really bad. I had every right to fear it.

I nodded and looked her straight in the eyes. "Yes Ms. Grayson?"

She closed the door, came forward and slapped down a newspaper in front of me. My eyes caught the headlines and thought it irrelevant to her reaction. I raised an eyebrow and relocated my gaze to her. I felt confused and relieved at the same time seeing her wide smile. I suspected her winning the lottery or something, but then I did a scan on the articles. A grateful sigh escaped my mouth as I stopped at a paragraph where the School President and a couple of board members gave our office recognition for a research work I led.

"What is it?" Bella's quiet voice uttered. I raised my head to her and grinned.

"Another recognition from the School Pres himself!" Ms. Greyson answered happily, turning to me. "Good job Ann."

"This calls for a celebration." Edward suggested.

"Is that really necessary?" I pressed my palm against my forehead.

"Of course it is," Ms. Grayson insisted, leaving to her cubicle. "You kids need to get paid from all of that hardwork."

"And from the exams." Bella groaned with a smile. "I'm beat."

"Are we excused for now, Ms. G?" Edward called out hopefully.

"Finish arranging the papers and you're off for the day." Our head called back.

"Oh god yes…" Bella hissed, her head down on the desk.

Relief washed over me. Times like this are too rare to waste. I hurried my work while Edward and Bella were already organizing their desks.

"I'll let Carmen know." Bella said, pulling out her phone.

"I'm outta here. We'll meet at Bob's." My other companion said and made a beeline to the door.

* * *

The four of us sat indoors of the cake shop from across the street. We chose to celebrate here mainly because it was rumored that the cakes here were secretely stuffed with ingredients from the rainbow and unicorn poop.

Carmen joined us after her Business class. She was a cousin of Bella's, and was majoring in Management Accounting. She was bloody good with anything that has numbers, and was a planner like Edward. Whilst Bella and I were given the position of researchers. The Vice President of Studeny Affairs did a pretty good job of grouping us in the same office. We were good assets to have.

"Strawberry Shortcakes rape my stomach linings." Bella said, making a bleching sound. As if she hadn't stressed enough that she wasn't a big fan of strawberries.

"That's what I'm ordering then." Edward decided, earning him a look of disgust from Bella.

"The Chocolate Moose cake calls for me." Carmen licked her lips.

"That doesn't have strawberries, right?" Bella asked. I didn't know if she was joking or not, but Carmen seemed to be serious when she nodded.

_Well, I guess this is what too much work does to you_… "The Oreo cheesecake looks good." I said, trailing my eyes over the menu.

"Ooh, I'll have that too."

"Is there anything else?" the waitress asked us.

"No, that's all."

She nodded and left us with our orders. The shop had only a few customers at this hour. There were mostly students coming in and out. Some of them recognized us and waved, while I caught others seeing, coupled with eye-rolling. I couldn't say we were popular, I mean, we stay inside the office for most of the time. I blame the school papers. As for the eye-rolling, it would be because of the significant number of students that were 'sucking up' to us since we were the ones handling their test papers. It's hard to tell them from the genuine ones. I say it's pathetic and amusing at the same time.

"How was Business?" Bella asked Carmen.

"You're only asking because of that Jacob Black." Edward snorted, returning Bella's glare. Black was Bella's childhood friend. He looked like he was on steriods for a college sophomore.

Carmen shrugged and smiled. "He's okay, Bella. Why do you ask?"

"Didn't Ed already answer that?" I chuckled.

Bella sighed, her hand sweeping aside unwanted bangs from her forehead. "He asked me out."

I barely noticed Edward cringed. I internally questioned it. Does he have a thing for Jacob? I thought he only fancied older boys.

"And…?" Carmen pressed.

Bella rubbed her cheeks. "I turned him down."

Right after she said 'down', Carmen let out a burst of laughter, and I joined her as well.

"That's too bad," Carmen mocked. Bella shook her head and remorsefully added, "It's not funny, guys. He looked really disappointed."

"So that's why he wasn't able to answer the question Ms. Feley gave him."

Bella's eyes widened, guilt was written over her face. The waitress came back with two of our orders and then completed it with the last two.

"Get that thing away from me," Bella whined when Edward moved his plate nearer to her. He continued to tease her while we began eating. When I first tasted the cheescake, I made a sound of appreciation. It had been so long since I had cake.

"So Eddie, you got a date for the ball?" Carmen asked, while cleaning her fork off with her tongue.

Edward's eyebrows almost shot up the roof as he watched her. "Uh… yeah."

"Who?" Bella asked lowly, looking down her food.

He glanced at her. "Rosalie Hale,"

"Wasn't she your roommate Esme?"

"Yes," I said. I eyed Edward with a 'goodluck' look. He returned it with a confused one. I had known Rose for long enough to know that she was a hard one to bag, being she was a president of a famous sorority. Also very sassy and had unrealistic expectations in a man. Edward wasn't really hard to look at, and his name was on the dean's list. But they didn't seem to match up well. And I thought he was gay.

"Nice one Ed,"

"But you're gay," I said quietly.

Bella laughed and Carmen stared blankly at me. Edward did a face-palm, and muttered. "How many times do I have to tell you…"

My lips formed a thin line. "Then how do you explain-"

"He threw himself at me! You got it all wrong." Edward grumbled, dragging his fork across his plate.

"Right…" _I still think he's gay._

"Oh my," Carmen chuckled and then grinned "Eleazar finally asked me."

I grinned as well. "That's great!"

"That's too bad." Bella chided, mimicking Carmen's tone earlier.

Carmen childishly stuck her tongue out to her. Edward grimaced and turned to me. "Your turn to spill it."

"Humor me the possibility of myself going to the ball with a man beside me."

"A woman, maybe?" Carmen smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "If Edward's gay, I'm not lesbian."

"If someone ever hears you, I swear to god…"

"Chill Ed. She's just joking." Bella spoke, laughing at his reaction.

"As I was saying… " I continued cautiously. "I don't want a date."

"Why not? Seriously. You've turned down a lot of poor souls. Surely you're not that picky." Carmen gushed.

"Nope. I'm just not interested in that idea."

"Yeah, Esme's like living the rule of 'No Boyfriend since birth till death." Bella said knowingly.

Carmen gasped. "Do you want to die a virgin?!"

"Keep it down, Carmen." I warily said.

"Are you afraid of commitment or something?" Edward asked, taking a sip from his glass of water.

_No_, I thought._ Wait. What was the reason again? Oh I know. Because men are jerks. But I'm not going to say that. Four harmless words put together to create a glass if hate dripping with its contents, and now considering that Edward here broke the news to me that he wasn't gay after all. But then again, gay men are still men by nature and-_

"Esme?"

I blinked. "Hm?"

"She's in daze. Quick, pour coffee in her mouth!"

I glowered at Carmen. "Ha-ha, very funny."

"You know Esme, you could go out with Cullen." Bella suggested.

"Carlisle?"

I turned to Edward. "You know him?"

"Yeah. He's a friend."

"Friend?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Yes." he gave me a look of annoyance.

"He's in my Business," Carmen mentioned.

"He's scary smart. Albeit a little creepy."

"Why so?"

"He's some kind of a loner though. I think he was only friends with me because he was forced to. We were partners in Bio Sci. Picture him as the perfect geek. Except that he distance himself from other geeks too." Edward explained.

It was hard to picture him, since I haven't really seen him yet. He had just recently transfered in our school and all I know is what people say about him.

"What does he look like?" I wondered out loud, gaining a look of surprise from the three of them.

"You haven't really seen him yet?" Bella asked incredously.

I took a piece of cheesecake and put it in my mouth, and looked at them blankly.

"He's kind of cute." Carmen said, her cheeks slightly red.

"Deathly pale," Edward grimaced.

"Blonde. And…. has green eyes?" Bella contributed.

"No blue, actually." Carmen corrected.

"Ohh you know that much?" she teased back.

"Sometimes, I get lost in them,"

Bella laughed. "I thought you liked Eleazar. "

"I never said I like Cullen!"

Edward looked bored. He let his gaze travel across the shop. "I think he comes here often,"

"Yeah, he usually sits there in the far corner." Carmen pointed out.

"You were totally spying on him!" Bella accused her with a giggle.

"Was not!" Carmen stuck out her tongue to her like she did earlier.

"Sometimes, I think you two aren't college seniors." I shook my head.

"Oh come on, lighten up Esme." Carmen scoffed. "You could start by dating that Cullen kid."

"No way," I dismissed.

"It's kind of understandable. You juggle work, studies and you have a decent social status. I guess you wouldn't have much time for your love life anyway." Bella said thoughtfully.

_It wasn't that that I don't have time for it. I just don't give any particular attention to it. I'm still alive without doing so, aren't I?_ The waitress came to us with our checks when Carmen signaled her to. We then paid for our food afterwards.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I have Marketing to attend to," Edward said, standing up from his seat.

"I have an essay that needs some rewriting," Carmen mumbled absently, glancing at her watch. She stood up too and smiled widely at me. "Congrats again Esme,"

"Keep it up," Edward added, shouldering his bag.

"Thanks,"

Bella and I said our goodbyes to them as they exited the shop.

Bella had a sad expression when she spoke, "Esme?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of Edward?", she asked, her eyes fixed on mine.

I pursed my lips. "I honestly thought he was gay." She chuckled softly as I continued, "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing," Bella smiled, playing with the remaining cream of her cake.

"Is there something you're not telling me Bella?" I hinted with a teasing tone.

"Ah. Not really. But Esme, you should consider going out with Cullen."

I scoffed. "Considering with what Edward said about him being a loner and the fact that I don't need a boyfriend slash date? No I don't think so. Girls can enjoy the ball without having guys to fawn over them, the same as a woman's capability to enjoy life without men."

"Hm. I meant it as something else you know."

I raised an eyebrow. " Something else?"

Bella had a tiny, sinister smile on her face. "Cullen might just be really shy, and has nothing to focus on other than his studies. Maybe a little distraction might help…"

I widened my eyes. Did Bella really suggested I seduce Cullen so he won't be able to topple me off the ranking? It was no different of what Kate was rumored to be doing. But deep inside, something like that was not completely far from my mind. My academic standing was the most important thing to me. I won't be some unemployed house wife in the future and have my husband take home the money and let him remind me of that every day. Bella waited for my reaction, knowing I was as close as agreeing to this plan.

And I was.

I let out an evil smile that triggered Bella to grin darkly. No doubt because of how Cullen was ahead of her in the dean's list.  
It was a selfish thing to do, but it takes desperate measures to be able to take home the prize.

* * *

_A/N: Leave a review if you're interested on how it'll go. "366 days NOT to fall in love with him" will not be postponed , and is still ongoing. Thank you for reading, and PM me your thoughts if you want._

_Cheers,_

_DyM_


End file.
